


【十二宫】旧金山异常炎热的夏天(Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)

by pdddyxl



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者





	【十二宫】旧金山异常炎热的夏天(Pual/Robert,ABO,NC17)

旧金山的夏天向来舒爽，不过今年夏天倒异常炎热——可能只有Robert这样想，于是他在办公室里悄悄的（甚至还不好意思的）解开了一颗衬衫纽扣。

这是他来到报社的第二周。

新上任的漫画家花了一周的时间熟悉了他的工作，和坐在周围半米内的同事。他倒不是害怕社交，只是不太会说话而已，闷着干事是他最擅长的事。所以到上任的第二周才发现那位引人夺目正在人群中谈笑风生的先生，他的同事Paul。

Robert呆呆看了那个男人十秒钟才想起来自己在干什么，Omega迅速把视线收回到自己正创作的漫画上。耳朵红了足足十分钟才把心情慢慢平复，这个夏天确实热死人了。

Robert是个单亲父亲，有着两个孩子和枯燥的生活。他的上一任妻子也是Omega，遵循着男女规律，生孩子这件事暂时还没落到他的头上。不过这一天，他开始为自己的性取向担忧了，他很较真，花了一个月才确认自己喜欢上了一位优秀的男性Alpha。这个月里他没少花时间观察他的暗恋对象，无数次在上下班刻意的近距离擦身而过，开会时在刻薄的上司眼神下一眼一眼偷偷看他的背影，路过Paul和其他的同事聚会时的酒吧还会站着看上几秒，并且想着什么时候自己也能被他邀请去他的酒局，哪怕小男孩并不会喝酒。

Paul只会因为开会时Robert突然的发言对他有印象。可怜的男孩，可怜的Omega，只有在孩子熟睡后的深夜躺在房间里想着比他年长的男人用手给予自己慰籍，屁股后面湿的一塌糊涂，阴茎也高高的挺着，明明难受的不行还要忍着声音以防被他的孩子听到。漫画家的脚踝把床单蹭的皱成一团，长期的禁欲让他的自慰技术烂的一塌糊涂，欲望得不到疏解，自暴自弃的拽来枕头卡进自己的双腿间，Robert蜷着身体躺在床上夹紧唯一能给他带来点快感的东西，布料的摩擦让穴里溢出更多的淫水，那里面痒的要命。男孩的脑子里又想起他的同事，想起偶尔才给他的眼神，那双眼睛看他一眼他就要湿了，腿软得站不住。Robert伸手插进自己屁股，穴里又软又热，他被自己插得叫出声，嘴里低声唤着保罗，保罗，同时幻想着这是Alpha粗大的阴茎在操他。

那两根手指探到更深的地方，摁着软肉无师自通的逗弄，修剪好的指甲搔刮过去，可见情欲让他下了狠心对待自己。Robert跪在床上，翘着屁股塌下腰，被自己玩的浑身颤栗，他把自己压低，乳尖贴在床单上开始蹭，布料给了男孩一定的刺激，乳头已经硬了，每蹭一下他的水就流多一点，腿根上黏糊糊全是他自己发情流得水。插进屁股里的两根手指加快速度，同时淫荡的晃着屁股，不像是自慰，而是像母鹿一样祈求着身后人的鸡巴。

但小东西只有他的手指。玩了不少时间，他终于用烂技术把自己送上了高潮。阴茎一股一股射出液体，穴也流出来不少，Robert不得不在脱力的同时夹紧屁股，以防弄脏更多的床单。

此时被暗恋的Paul本人，不知道他的新同事有多么的淫荡。不过他很快就知道了。

编辑部的日常也有不少散漫的时候。

发情期光靠自慰可解决不了，所以在和保罗一起乘电梯的时候，男孩还没能收住（或许也不太想收住）他的信息素。那是甜腻的蓝莓酸奶的味道。

在电梯往上走的时间里，Paul感觉到电梯里的甜味儿越来越重，他终于把视线移到了这个空间里除他以外唯一的人。Paul打量的视线让Robert紧张，男孩想到那天晚上淫乱的自己，打了个哆嗦。保罗这下来了兴趣。

“你知道Omega需要管好自己的信息素吗，呃…你叫什么来着”

“Robert…Robert Graysmith，先生，不好意思，我情况有点特殊，今天早上我儿子迟到了，走的急忘记把药带上”

“Ok, Mr.Graysmith，虽说你是在发情期，但你放出这么大的味道像是在勾引我”

Paul不可否认的被Omega的信息素勾起了性欲。男人瞥了一眼电梯的楼层，走过去把对方逼进角落里。

漫画家此时此刻爱看书的脑子忽然当机了，他不知做何反应害怕的跟着往后退，他缩了缩脖子，结结巴巴的开口。

“Sir..Mr.Avery, 别靠那么近”他已经腿软了，Alpha的气息让他的小穴不断的流水，只要对方再靠近一点，就会知道他在发骚。

Paul伸手强势的探到男孩的屁股后面。从裤边挤着伸进去隔着内裤摸他后面那个洞。果不其然摸到一块湿透的布料。男人调笑般哼出声。

“Mr.Graysmith，你在对着你的同事发情吗？”

男孩受惊的往后躲进角落，他想不到对方会碰他，急得嘴里不停的否认，但还没发出完整的句子，他就看见他的同事摁了最顶层的数字键。

他被带到了这座大厦的天台。Alpha拽着他的手腕，他根本逃脱不了。Paul一路把他扯到天台最隐蔽的墙角摁着。

“你该为你随便到处发情而付出代价。”

男人把那过分保守的衬衫解到最后，让那块布料松松挂在男孩身上。被情潮侵占理智的漫画家已经难受的往墙上蹭。见男人凑过来一瞬就头脑发热，漫画家动了动难受的身体与他对视，想逃却软在原地，男人身上的高浓度烈酒的气味传过来变得更浓。怎么会有Alpha的气息如此之烈。严谨的漫画家此刻还有闲心钻研即将要干他的人信息素是什么成分。

男人手掌把漫画家的裤子剥了个干净，连同内裤也丢在甩在地上的长裤上。手指摸到湿透的Omega腿根沾染一掌的粘腻。

“Mr.Avery…不，别碰那里”

“叫我Paul就好，为什么不让碰，你看上去很期待”

男人恶劣的握住那根硬挺的阴茎上下撸动，松开后用手指弹了弹。

“No…”

“你随便看见一个男人就要这样，摆着屁股求着他的鸡巴操你吗？”

该死的，他因为下流话更兴奋了。Robert呜咽着挨了男人用了力气的一掌。

Paul将他翻了个身背对着自己，把男孩的腰压下去，虎口卡着屁股抬高。粗暴的把两根手指插入湿漉漉的肉洞，指骨在内壁撑开旋转逗弄着软肉，另一只空闲的手伸到他新同事的胸前狠狠捏上那颗空虚的乳头，指甲刮过乳尖再两指夹着拉长乳粒。Robert更加兴奋的难以抑制的叫出声。他被粗鲁的动作弄得疼痛，但同时又不得不承认他喜欢这样。男孩下意识晃着腰夹紧屁股里的手指，却得来更加用力的一掌。

“别动，等不及了？你现在就像一头母鹿”

漫画家那双斑比眼睛里立刻充满了泪水。被年长男人打巴掌的感觉就像是被长辈训诫，他几乎是在瞬间就安静下来，甚至身体微微颤抖着。

“Good boy”

保罗非常满意，却在夸奖时又冲那饱满的臀部再打一掌，似乎是下了狠力，臀肉上迅速起了红印。这一下激得男孩屁股咬的更紧。他将手指抽出来，换成自己早就发硬的阴茎。顶端抵在穴口轻轻抵着却不进去，弄得Robert越发空虚。

“Paul…？”

可怜的Omega小心的叫他。

“你想我进来操你吗？Robert”

“…”

漫画家正害羞的沉默。但他已经快被欲望弄得发疯，于是讨好友隐晦的晃晃屁股。

“你需要付出点什么”

“求我”

男孩睁大了眼睛，他的肉洞已经痒得要命，随时都等着一根鸡巴操进来贯穿他给他高潮，他磨蹭着发出黏软的声音。

“求你…求你，Paul”

“我需要你叫我Daddy，并且之后也要这么叫”

“No…保罗，这不可能”

男人挑起眉毛，扬手冲那发红的臀部狠心再打，像是不够，继续伸到腿根冲着那块嫩肉拍下。Robert痛苦的叫出声，呜呜着说不要，挨着酷刑后才肯小声的开口。

“Daddy…”

“好孩子，叫Daddy干什么？”

原来这场羞耻游戏还没结束。漫画家的脑子快烧坏了。

“…Daddy，求Daddy进来”

男人认为这个请求不如他意，但也不再为难，粗大的阴茎破开紧绞的穴肉插进里面。高热的穴道裹得舒服，Paul双手托着男孩腰胯往自己身上撞，每下顶得越深越狠。温热的手掌摸着漫画家的胸乳，弄得他发痒，Omega发育良好的奶子被玩得越发柔软，乳头肿得几乎要让人以为快出奶了。Robert死死抵着墙壁支撑自己的身体，他快被操的站不住了，小腿酸痛，大腿根发麻。

自己快被玩死了。漫画家昏昏沉沉的想。他甚至觉得自己光靠玩乳头就能射出来。他挺了挺胸把奶子送到侵犯他的人手里。

“Robert，你可真是天生活该被操的婊子”

Alpha低低说一句话，提胯再往里一顶。男孩受不住这样的力度，硬生生被直接操射了。精液顺着腿向下滑，整个人湿透了，穴里还在高潮中痉挛，轻轻一顶都能让Omega浑身打颤。Paul没打算放过可怜母鹿，就着高潮余韵往里狠操。此刻男孩身上沾满了不少烈酒味道，让他醉的昏头。性器在穴里碾过敏感地方，动一下男孩就哼一下，眼角红艳，活脱脱一个荡妇。

“不…Paul，不要了，不要”

“Mr.Graysmith，你该叫我什么？”

Alpha并没有生气，倒是很喜欢对方少有的反抗，扬手在臀上拍打，意料之内的屁股夹的更紧的反应。Robert快疯了，胡乱摇着头求他。

“Daddy...Daddy，求你，please…放过我”

“Daddy不会答应你”

Paul音调上扬，明显有着笑意，操小鹿的感觉很好，他可不想放过难得的绝佳做爱时刻。现在已然过了上班时间，天台上不会有什么人来，男人衣冠齐整，漫画家早就脱的只剩一身衬衫。Paul凑过去咬他的耳朵。

“会有人到天台上看你被Daddy干吗？”

保罗拍了拍男孩的头发，难得温柔的抚摸让Robert晃神片刻，然而下一秒就被紧拽起头发，下巴也被迫仰起，眼角再一次流起泪来。Omega就是这样，一被操就哭个不停。

男孩感到身下操的愈发凶狠，生殖腔口也在冲撞间完全打开，男人的那根肉棒就操进更深的里面去，磨得他又疼又痒。保罗拍拍男孩的脸。

“想给Daddy生孩子吗，我听说你还带了两个孩子，再多一个叫你妈妈怎么样？”

“Daddy…”

Omega软软的叫着，被操得不清醒的脑子愿意为了这跟让他舒服的阴茎和这个暗恋的人做任何事。他的生殖腔早被他占满了，再多点他的东西也无所谓。

他又要高潮了，硬的发痛的性器被男人握在手中。Alpha恶意的堵住前端的小孔，他憋得难受，像个小婊子一样呜呜的哭起来求他。Paul对此以凶狠的抽插回应，温柔地将自己弄舒服了之后才大发慈悲松开手，和身下人一起落入高潮。男人的精液尽数灌进Omega的生殖腔，看到可怜兮兮的漫画家，一时觉得新同事长的确实不错，心思转了几秒，末了拍拍男孩的屁股。

“夹紧，给你的奖励，别流出来了，Daddy的小荡妇”

Robert惊惧的浑身一抖，夹紧了屁股，但他四肢都发软，眼见着就要往下跪。保罗一手捞着他，一手捡起地上的裤子递给他。

“穿上，下班我来检查你有没有好好含着”

于是剩下的半天，新来的漫画家坐在工位上都在变换姿势，光内裤蹭着他都能足够湿了。那双小鹿眼睛一整天都微微红着。

Paul开始把眼神投到漫画家所在的办公区域里，看见那孩子是如何挺直着腰勉强自己保持良好仪态，又是如何双眼微红的和旁边的同事解释自己只是感冒而已。男人相信早上的事是他以前读那么多书都找不到的快乐。童子军是该有些不同的性爱经验了。

“Hey, Robert”

“…Paul, 下班了，我正准备走”

他们装作说着像普通同事间的平常对话。前一刻在公司走道里保罗拦下他，伟大的作家眼神里是不作掩饰的挑逗，男孩看着他，隐隐感到一阵痒意，从他含着精液的屁股里。

“你不该请我到你家坐坐吗？”

“Paul, No!孩子在家里写作业…你知道，得需要安静的环境”

“我不会太吵的”

…Omega根本没法拒绝他，或者说，他没法拒绝自己的内心。

到家时孩子们已经乖乖坐了校车回来，单身父亲将自己的同事介绍给孩子后便催促他们去完成功课。保罗面色无常的跟在罗伯特后面进了房间，并在下一刻反手锁上了门。

“脱了吧”

Alpha就像是在谈论今天的天气。

罗伯特接受了即将要在和孩子一墙之隔的地方被干的事实。不得不承认他有点上瘾了。不过他还是差一点勇气主动做这些事。

“Daddy要检查，My little slut”

Paul凑近他贴着耳根讲出下流话。

“别这样说，Paul，别这样”

他正被男人的信息素侵占，在理智尚存前他用连自己都不能说服的声音反抗Alpha的命令。

保罗从不管这些拒绝的话。他就这样看着男孩，严肃的，丝毫不容反抗的眼神看着他。只看上十几秒，小母鹿就投降的伸手颤颤巍巍的解开自己的皮带。他的穴里已经粘稠一片，保罗搂着他的腰，伸手滑到臀缝间，再往里插进一个指节，仅仅一个动作就惹得小荡妇一阵甜软的呻吟。

“你的孩子知道他的爸爸马上要被我干吗？Robert？”

“No…别告诉他们”

“那你得听Daddy的话”

保罗将男孩带到床上，命令他跪着趴好，将屁股高高抬起。小母鹿乖乖的照做，还转过头来用那双眼睛温顺的看着他，保罗被他看的一阵心痒，该死的，真是天生诱惑男人的婊子，他心动了。他扬手在丰满的臀肉上拍了一掌，Robert哼着晃了晃屁股，如同前几日晚上在同一张床上，幻想着有跟鸡巴能够操进他的肉洞里，把他干的高潮，干到怀孕。

Paul还不着急，他慢慢的用手指奸着软肉，一点一点磨着男孩的意志，直到将他变成真正的荡妇。他从未要求什么，但是Omega却无法与生理本能抗拒，他主动的开口祈求折磨他的男人。

“Daddy…求你，求你干我”

漫画家在他的社交生涯中迈出了一大步。他变得不再害羞，为了一根阴茎。

Robert如他所愿的掐着他的胯狠狠硬生生的操进去，直接操到生殖腔外。男孩哭喘着仰起头，用屁股讨好着操他的男人，软肉紧紧吸着身体里的东西，嘴里无意识的叫着Daddy。男人发狠的操着Robert，伸手过去五指抓着身下人的头发迫使他扬头，绷紧的脖颈划出弧线，皮肉压迫着喉结带来窒息感，这不好受。Robert几乎无法呼吸，身下的操弄过于凶狠，喉咙里的呻吟被迫压抑着，发出小兽一般的呜咽。操了几下，Paul觉得可怜，便松了手放过。

“Daddy!”

门外突然响起小孩儿脆生生的叫声。一下惊的Robert抖了抖，连穴道都紧了几分。男人刚刚停下的动作一下变得恶劣，Robert一时没有准备，愣是被操的叫出声来。

“小声点，你难道想让你孩子听见他们的爸爸在叫床吗？”

漫画家可怜的压抑着声音呜咽一声，随后提高了声音回答门外的孩子。

“我正和保罗叔叔商量重要的事情…慢…慢一点Daddy…有什么事等会儿再说”

一句话说的声音忽高忽低，样子可怜极了。

等到小孩被打发走，Robert才稍稍大胆的放出点自己的声音。挺起的性器蹭在床单上弄得难受，把撑着床面的两只手抽出一只来去抚慰自己，身上人发现了又抬手一边操一边给那屁股一巴掌。漫画家不再妄想让自己抒解，被打怕了，委屈的收回手乖顺的由Alpha掌控。

没多久漫画家射在床单上，鼻音粘腻的说他跪不住了。男人握着他的腰将人翻过身，那根鸡巴在穴里研磨了一圈，又让他的阴茎吐出点液体。Paul俯下身咬他肿胀熟透的奶子，轻轻吸一吸就能让Robert发出更浪的叫声。保罗叫他小婊子，男孩只顾着把他的乳头送进对方的嘴里，默认了这个称呼。

发情期的Omega怀孕率极高，但等到他发现已经是半个月后了。

两周里保罗开始关注跟他做爱的新同事，视线都快粘上去。朋友奇怪的瞥他，看见他往其他办公室看一次就调笑他一次，成功的被保罗手里的各种小东西砸了不少遍。伟大的作家一般是手里有什么砸什么。他觉得他们几乎要开始交往了，但还差了点什么。

直到Omega告诉他，他怀孕了。

Robert发誓如何处理孕期是他从未看过的知识。胆怯又害羞的告诉孩子的爸爸时以为会是让他流产的结果，却得到了他的新任男友的拥抱。

“生下来，这孩子会很聪明”

他听见保罗这样说。

漫画家要做妈妈了。怀孕的他奶子涨的疼，乳尖碰一下衣服就难受，连小穴都时刻不在流水，他快受不了了。等到他们终于同居，怀孕的Omega软软的蹭着他的男友。

“Robert，不能，这样会伤到宝宝”

“Paul…please，我太难受了”

小鹿眼睛眼睛湿润的看着他。男人拿他没办法，只好用手指去帮助他。此时罗伯特的奶子变得跟女人一样柔软，保罗喜欢揉他，又去吸一吸奶头，准妈妈被吸一口就会从奶孔里出奶，流出的奶汁都被Alpha舔到嘴里去。

漫画家的屁股变得湿漉漉，男人把手指插进去小心的顶，顶得男孩断断续续的叫。准妈妈的眼睛更湿了，眼睫毛都被泪水打湿。Paul亲了亲自己的小妻子安抚着，同时手上用了力找准那敏感地方摁揉，这时候男孩光被手指操着都能直上高潮。

Omega在高潮后就陷入了深度睡眠，保罗抱着他。旧金山的夏天炎热又潮湿。

女儿出生在圣诞节前夕，冬天让Robert穿上厚厚的棉服，只有在温暖的室内给孩子喂奶时他才会只穿一件衣服。Paul耐心的等待他哄孩子睡着这一漫长的过程，才一把拥过穿着单薄的人。保罗亲吻他的唇瓣，手上不老实的伸进衣服揉捏刚刚喂过奶的乳头。小鹿眼睛又直直的看着他，看的硬了。

“Daddy慢点，Paul..Paul，呜，不行了”

Omega低低的叫着，但这样的请求不能让憋了许久的男人停下，那根东西狠操起这具身体，操的Robert说不出话，只能边哭边喘什么都往外叫，生了孩子的妈妈在床上依旧是淫荡的小婊子。

保罗没把他的东西射进他的子宫，刚生完需要休息，于是他们计划第二年再要一个孩子。

END


End file.
